Ghost stories telling night
by ReadAholic0113
Summary: Alibaba tried to avoid spooky parties because he was scared of ghost and horror things but that didn't mean he could escape ghost stories telling night.


Rating T because the stories are a bit scary (for me) and implied sexual content (?) Proceed at your own risk!

* * *

The sky looked rather dim today. Alibaba sighed as he peeked through the windows. _Such suitable mood for a spooky Halloween,_ he thought. It might sound like he was excited; he actually not. He was a rather sensitive kid that was easily startled and scared by any kind of supernatural things. Even when he was older, he couldn't enjoy creepy horror stories like others. As a result, Alibaba always stayed in his hideout in occasions like Halloween to save himself from the embarrassment of 'a guy who are scared of ghosts'.

He then diverted his gaze to his boyfriend. Aladdin was sitting on the floor in their living room, putting up a candle on the round, wooden coffee table in front of their couch. That confused Alibaba a bit.

"What is that?" Alibaba asked as he moved closer to Aladdin. "A romantic date?"

Aladdin smirked at him. "We can have a romantic date another day. Let's spark up some Halloween mood today!" The younger said as his eyes were sparkled with excitement.

This sent chill down Alibaba's spine. He never dared to admit it to others except Aladdin though.

His terrified face must had sold him out. Aladdin pouted at him. "Come on, just this time! I have never celebrate Halloween with you!"

Aladdin was always excited for Halloween, yet he rarely went out partying ever since they started dating, mainly because he didn't want Alibaba to be home alone. Alibaba started to feel guilty about it. Maybe he should compromise. He tried to sound excited, but his voice sounded like he was ready to die.

"Okayy let's do this then."

Aladdin smirked wickedly at his expression, but let it slide for fear that if he teased Alibaba on it the blond would change his mind.

"Turn off all the lights. We will only need this candle."

After all the lights were turned off and Aladdin lit up the candle, Alibaba found his way and sat down at the opposite side with Aladdin, his face was facing the windows. Through the dim light of the candle, he looked at Aladdin: his body was covered by darkness of the night and the small glint from the candle and projected from the windows. The dim lights were dancing on Aladdin's face, making him look more mysterious than he usually was. Alibaba gulped nervously.

"Can we begin now?"

He heard Aladdin's small laugh. It calmed him down a bit. "No need to be so tense, Alibaba. We will just tell some horror stories and that's it, okay?" He leaned toward the table and smiled encouragingly at Alibaba. "You start."

"Don't get bored, I don't know a lot of horror stories." Alibaba said uneasily. Aladdin nodded, signaling him to start.

Alibaba took in a deep breath as he began.

 _A little boy was sick at school and thus he had to rest at the nursing room. While he was lying there someone appeared by the windows of the room and started to talk to him. The young boy could not see the other clearly since his glasses were taken off, but from the voice and the small appearance outside of the windows it was a kid who was around his age. The kid talked to him for a while, asking him if he was okay, and that made him very happy for he had someone to talk to in this quiet place. After a while the other left, not forgetting to wish the sick boy a speedy recover. He was happy about the encounter, but for that moment he had forgotten something..._

 _The nursing room was on the third floor, and there wasn't a balcony outside of the windows. It was impossible for a human to reach to a high place like that._

Alibaba sighed lightly. Such a simple ghost like that was already enough to make his body all tense and his breath grew heavy. Aladdin was listening to him attentively, and he showed the seriousness that Alibaba only saw when the younger was working. He tried to smile to lighten up the mood.

"Too boring?"

"Not at all." Aladdin now straightened himself as he stabled his elbows on the table. The sky grew darker behind him. The air felt colder as time passed. Alibaba couldn't help but get uneasy at the mysterious atmosphere in the room. Was this the effect of ghost stories telling?

"Your turn now."

Aladdin didn't answer. He just looked directly into Alibaba's eyes. The dim candle lights reflected his dark blue eyes. Those eyes were always bright with happiness and were always cheerful, but tonight they looked eerie and were strangely shimmering like a pair of cat's eyes glowing in the dark.

Aladdin started. His voice was silent and quiet like a still lake surface.

 _In the 1800s, a house was broken into and the family staying there was murdered, except for their daughter. The girl survived, but since she had no relatives, she remained in the house. In the intense loneliness, she hated for neglecting her but at the same time yearning for interaction with others. The lives of a women in the 1800s didn't allow such thing, however. So she was dying, her mind and body was rotten by her own grudge and cravings. The moment she let out her last breath, she was alone in her mansion with a melting candle beside her._

 _It is said that she still remained in the house for the intense feelings she couldn't escape during her life. Many people tried to challenge that 'myth' and went into the house. But none of them came back. The last thing they saw was the candle on their hand went out and for the flash of a moment they thought they could see a woman standing right in front of them, her face was indiscernible with her body rotten out and what used to be her eyes are hollows filled with blood._

Alibaba didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Aladdin's quiet voice subsided. Nor did he realize Aladdin no longer sat in opposite side of him but right next to him. He let out a long breath. His skin was crawling and he couldn't tell if it was because of the story or the chilly of an October night.

"You are really good at story telling." It took Alibaba a while to find his voice again.

"Thanks. You are not bad either." Aladdin smiled lightly, but it didn't help to calm Alibaba's mind this time. "Do you want to continue?"

Alibaba swallowed. His throat felt so dry now. "You know maybe we should stop—"

Suddenly the candle went out. As a quick reaction he reached for his phone and turned on the flashlight. Everything seemed to be fine. Alibaba sighed as he tried to calm himself. _What could happen in a split of a second?_

"You're ok?"

Under the flashlight the contrast of light and dark reflected on Aladdin's face was more profound. Alibaba wondered if the flashlight made everything looked like a horror story.

"Oh yeah I'm fine-" Aladdin's sudden silence stumbled him. Alibaba looked at the other to see that he didn't look at him. Rather he was looking at something _behind_ him.

"Alibaba…" Aladdin eyes didn't avert from that space behind him. His heart beat faster and his entire body grew hotter. _This is just a joke this is just a joke_ , he thought to himself. But the image of the woman in the previous story appeared in his mind.

Something sprinted at Alibaba abruptly and he fell, his back hit the ground. His mind went black and he thought he was consumed by darkness and he was probably dead by now until he heard familiar laugh on the top of his chest.

"Alibaba you just freaking _scream!"_ Aladdin managed to say between his hysterical laughs.

"OH GOSH!" Alibaba put his arm over to cover his eyes, unable to hide his frustration. "Please just TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

Aladdin quickly stood up from him and turned on the light while Alibaba sat up, putting his hand on his chest to sooth his poor nervous heart. Aladdin came back and sat in front of him, his face was filled with guilt. He attempted to rub his hand over Alibaba's chest while looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you so much. Are you okay?"

"You scared me to death." Alibaba started, but looking at the upsetting boy, he didn't have the heart to destroy Aladdin's holiday.

"But it was fun." Alibaba chuckled to see the other head snapped up at his words, his eyes which used to be so sad were now brimmed with glad and relief. "It is fun to try something new for Halloween this year isn't it."

Before Alibaba knew it his lips were sealed in a kiss. Now his body heated up for a completely different reason. Looks like it was worth it to be scared for a bit. After a while they parted, and Aladdin was blushing lightly while looking at him.

"I know you're scared, no need to keep it from me." Aladdin said as he put his arms around the other's neck and smiled sweetly. "But that is for the effort."

As a respond Alibaba wrapped him on the hip and pulled him close. "So you're not going to compensate anything for scaring me like that?"

Aladdin hummed teasingly while eyeing him. "Hmm it looks like you might be too tired to have your treat this time." He laughed at Alibaba's groan and leaned in for another kiss.

"Happy Halloween, Alibaba!"

As if it is a punishment, nights after that Alibaba still needs to sleep with his lights on.

* * *

Notes:

-Alibaba's story is not written by me. I took it from xXxHolic - CLAMPS.

-Just so you know, Alibaba's fear and reactions in here are literally mine. Please don't judge me on that.

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


End file.
